Running Gets You Punished
by ForeverStrong1475
Summary: Hey guys. I got asked to do a Dom Paul Sub Bella one shot piece so here it is. Rated Mature for language, sexual situations that include rough sex. All consensual. Enjoy so long as you're 18 years old.


Running Gets You Punished (Paul and Bella)

Rated Mature for Adult themes: Language, Sexual situations that include domination.

Made for fun, do not own any characters.

She slammed the back alley door of the bar open and stormed towards the parking garage. She needed to get out of there. Now.

She had sensed something was wrong; the tingle down the spine…but it was too late. He had found her, and she knew he wasn't going to leave it alone this time. Ever since the surprise bonding, she'd been avoiding him like the plague. But all this time dodging him, the pull had become excruciating. A fire had been ignited in both of them a few weeks ago, slowly consuming and burning them alive. The longer a bonded couple went without accepting each other, the worse it became.

She had only gotten a few yards when a deep growl announced his presence as a strong hand gripped her arm roughly, stopping her in her tracks. In a flash, a massive body now forced her back against the wall. His legs framed hers instantly as she felt the denim on her bare legs. She felt his teeth at her neck, demanding submission.

Why did she wear a skirt again?

"No, stop running Bella. This is going to happen." Her struggle was apparent, but easily ignored. And the friction only made it worse... "And you will _not_ say no."

"Let me go Paul. Right now. I want nothing to do with you." She growled out.

"Now you _know_ that's a lie." He stepped in closer, pinning his body on hers. The closeness stilled her fight as she gasped. Her body was on edge, yet calmed by the shallow proximity.

"See? Better huh?" He leaned down and inhaled her scent. He groaned as he gently gripped her wrists and slowly slid them up over her head with one hand while his other gripped her hair, pulling her head slightly to the right. "And I know how you hate what you feel-" His teeth sharply nipped her neck. Her whimper spurred him on. "-for me but we are intended for life, a bonded pair. You can't ignore me anymore baby girl."

"I don't want you," She didn't even convince herself.

"Your body says otherwise...Why would you dare lie to me?" He snarled against her skin. She groaned as he rotated his hips, his hardening length straining at the fly of his denim. Her own waist matched his movement, as she silently cursed for the betrayal. He nuzzled her neck, craving her scent. He was dangerously close to losing it...

His hands came down, cupping her face as he looked at her. "I've been respecting that you don't want this, but being apart is killing me as much as it is you."

"I...I don't-" She stammered. He didn't care to listen as he ripped her shirt over her head, throwing it to the left. _Fuck. Me._ He groaned as he took a nipple in his teeth. She wasn't wearing a bra. "It's not what I want—"

" _Don't_ lie to me." He punished her as he bit her nipple, causing her to whimper. She wasn't pushing him away like she should. It was simple: she couldn't. She loved the way he was dominating her, something Edward never did…Not even Jake during their "trial run" relationship. She slowly came to terms that she's always needed this…needed him.

"You're frustrated, I get it. Then get angry. Take it out on me. I can take it." She shook her head as he stepped back a little. "Please, I can't take the rejection anymore...Come on!" He yelled.

Without warning, her right hand sailed across his cheek just like she had a few months ago in the woods behind his brother's home. The crack echoed, stunning them both as they stared at each other in silence.

"Good girl," he growled as he surged forward, grabbing her face and kissed her hard. Whimpering at the force, she gave in. He came forward and picked her up with ease. Instinctively wrapping her legs, he leaned her back roughly against the wall, and she moaned at the contact. She gasped as his nails dug into her thighs, dangerously close to her dripping sex. She grunted at the sweet torture as she tore at his shirt. He quickly discarded the offending clothing.

"Where do you want this, here?" He asked as he kissed her again. "Or in the truck?" As his lips shifted to her neck, she struggled to focus. Those damn hips of his ground into her core… "Or in a-"

"I just need you." He didn't need to be told twice. His fingers expertly slid forward as they passed her underwear and found his target. He wasted no time as a finger slid in quick, picking a steady rhythm.

"Oh fuck," she groaned as another finger slid in, while his mouth went to her neck again. His fangs teased the gentle skin.

He couldn't hold back anymore. Withdrawing his fingers, he took her underwear with them, leaving her bare. Setting her down, she bent down to take them off along with her skirt, as he undid his own fly. As soon as they were both in the clear, he picked her back up and set her on a railing nearby. Stepping in between her knees, he sank down so his mouth lined up with her sex. She gripped the railing as his mouth sweetly assaulted her, driving her mad with need. It was the fang on her clit that sent her orgasm barreling forward, her yelp bounced off the alleyway walls. He brought her over the edge a couple more times before he straightened and lined himself up with her but stopped at the last second.

"If we do this, we seal it. No going back, you're mine. Got it?" He growled into her ear.

She looked at him softly. "I can't do it, I can't fight it anymore. Please,"

He leaned forward, nuzzling her neck as his member pressed against her opening. In one sharp thrust, he sank through into her wet folds. They both gasped as she gripped his shoulders. _Home. This was home._ He thought as the intense wave shuddered through them, jolting him into action.

His hips started, quickly escalating to hard and rough. His grunts matched her groans as her tight folds gripped him every plunge.

"Fuck, oh fuck, don't stop." She cried as she came hard, her muscles were a vice grip on his member, her nails scored his back. An inhuman growl passed his lips as he rocked his hips deeper into her core. His end was near.

In a split second, he withdrew from her, turned her around as he all but threw her against the wall and slammed back in from behind. The fast pace was driving her mad; the deep strokes made her scream. The tight wound grip he had on her hair made her yield to his domination over her.

He thrusted harder and harder as his orgasm surged forward, his hips locked tight as he roared his release. She cried as she came a final time, her core gripped him hard. Tilting her head to the side, she waited for the sting. As he lunged forward, he sunk his fangs hard into her shoulder. He kept still as his hips jerked the last of his release deep within her. After what seemed like hours, his fangs receded as he began to lick the fresh wound. Seeing how she was still shaking, he held her steady as he carefully withdrew from her.

"Bella?" He purred. He was concerned he bit her too hard. Pushed her too much.

Finally he heard her soft voice. "I'm okay." She looked at him over her shoulder, peace written on her face. "I guess we needed that…"

He laughed as he leaned his forehead on her shoulder. "Yeah, I suppose we did."

As they quietly gathered their clothes and dressed, he looked at her. "Wanna get a beer?" Her laugh was like music in her ears. "I know this great place that's really close by…"

He smelled the scent of his brother barely a split second before he heard the very angry roar "What the fuck!"

"Jake, you knew man. You can't get angry at this!" Paul snapped as he shielded Bella behind him.

"And you knew how I feel about her! You _fucking_ knew! And you fuck her anyway?" Jake was quickly ascending on them, but Paul met him, stopping him a few yards from Bella. Paul wouldn't let him be near his mate. Especially when he was this pissed off, he could barely contain himself.

"She's been running for me for weeks since I bonded with her Jake! She didn't want this anymore than I did!" He growled, happy he didn't try to go around him. Better he was the focus of his anger than Bella…

"You should've left her alone!"

"No I couldn't! You know that! We don't bond by accident, its fate! It would've happened eventually, it was just a matter of time."

Seeing Jake somewhat settle down, Bella slowly approached. "Jake, this—" She motioned between Paul and her. "—was going to happen. I tried to stay away, I really did. But," She looked at Paul, and he returned her gaze. "He and I need each other. It hurt too much to be away."

"What, so now you're in love with him?" Jake snarled.

"No, but we're working through shit. And I suggest you work through it too." Bella said sternly. Jake's temper was rising again. Not. Good…"You're my best friend Jake, but I told you, I didn't feel the same as you."

"That's fucking bull—" His sentence was cut off as he shifted into his wolf. Paul was about to shift and face his brother before the massive red wolf took off down the alley. Taking a deep breath, Paul glanced at Bella.

"You okay?" He rubbed her shoulder. Her eyes were trained down the alley where he took off.

"Yeah, he just needs time." She looked at Paul. "He never took rejection well. Even as a kid. He'll come around." She sighed.

A few hours later, they arrived back at Bella's. After she turned 22, Charlie had moved in with Sue Clearwater and left the house to Bella to have. Between Sam and Emily's place in La Push, Bella let the pack rest at her place when they needed it after patrol. And with Bella being a cook, food was always guaranteed.

As Paul watched her set her keys, and wallet down on the entryway table, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander down her legs. His mind imagined his tongue running up her thigh to that slick core of hers…

"You really do look sexy in that skirt…" He growled as he came close again, his nose buried into her hair. His hands landed on her hips and pulled her back against him. Her moan caused his control to snap as he shoved her against the wall face first. "When I'm done with you, you're going to know who you belong to." His demand that was paired with a growl had her almost coming right there…

He reached forward and ripped her panties off her hips as he kicked them aside. Reaching down to his fly, his hard on sprang forward. Quickly finding her slick folds, he wasted no time as he thrust forward, sinking to the hilt. Her cry egged him on as his tempo became hard, deep and fast. The rough slapping of skin was a delicious sound as he pulled her hair back, craning her neck. When his hips rocked slower and deeper, she felt his breath on her ear.

"Who do you belong to?" When she didn't answer, he lifted her skirt as his hand landed in a hard smack on her ass. " _Who do you belong to?_ " He growled deep…his hand sailed again over her reddened skin.

"You. Oh fuck Paul." She groaned. He withdrew from her, picked her up, and sat down on the couch facing her. When she settled into his lap, he entered her swift and hard. As she gasped, he rocked her hips.

"Ride. Me." He growled, and she didn't waste any time. As Bella started her hips, she felt her core bloom when he leaned back and groaned. "Shit Bella," She leaned back a little, the angle causing his length to hit a spot deep in her. Moaning, she ground harder. His hands went to her chest as he bit and licked her nipples.

"Oh god Paul." He picked up her hips and thrusted fast, slamming into her tight slick sex.

"You gonna come Bella? You better come hard." He growled as he bit into her neck, right on his mark. It was enough to shatter her world as she fell apart, screaming his name. But he was far from done. He laid her down on the couch, wrapped his arms under her thighs. Curling his back, the tip of his length hitting the sweet spot, he had her where he wanted her.

"Paul, please…" She cried. A few more thrusts and she came hard. He wasn't going to last long either, especially how her pussy vice gripped his length… As he picked up her hips from the couch a little, the angle got him deep once more as he drove hard and fast. His hand gripped and slapped her ass over and over until he couldn't take her heated core anymore. He fucked her harder than before as his orgasm came barreling forward, his release never felt better as she came along with him.

Coming down from their high, he untangled them as he gently laid down on her and kissed her tenderly.

"You are mine Bella. No one else's." He said sternly. As she nodded, he grabbed a blanket nearby and covered them both. Shifting around, he lay behind her as she settled into his arm. As Paul smiled on her neck, Bella turned.

"What's the smile for?" As he leaned up and over her, he brushed her hair back. The next few words he spoke sent chills down her spine, and her core began to bloom for him…his dark eyes bored into hers.

"Next time you lie to me, I'm tying you to the bed and eating your pussy 'til you can't stand it."


End file.
